Reenactments
by YahLiz
Summary: When they want to reenact some of their most tantalizing fantasies, where do Kate Beckett and Richard Castle get their ideas? The silver-screen. A collection of stand-alone stories revolving around B/C reenacting sexual situations in movies. (Marked as complete, for now)


**Chapter 1- Don't Just Bang on the Keys**

Was watching Pretty Woman for the first time with my good-buddy, Dean, and I realized that the sex they had on the piano was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

So I wrote in Castle and Beckett.

#SorryNotSorry

* * *

"I want to try something different," Kate offered casually as they sipped their coffees next to each other early that Wednesday morning. Castle furrowed his brow in confusion and trepidation. He wasn't sure how to respond and he squinted his eyes at his fiancée, trying to figure out exactly what she was getting at.

"Uh, okay." He was being extremely hesitant as he continued to eye her over his coffee. For what it was worth, she was being purposefully ambiguous, and he didn't want to play into her teasing so early in the morning. Her brain was much too sharp for seven o'clock, and he'd been successfully duped before. She hadn't looked up from her newspaper, but he can see a playfulness in her eyes that hadn't been there before. What was she up to?

"Good," was all she smirked as she stood up and walked into their bedroom. He followed her movement with his eyes; head tilted, plastered with a quizzical look on his face, and blew out a huff of air. Whatever she had planned it better not be taking place too early in the morning. And without another thought of it, Rick Castle went back to his Twitter feed.

* * *

"I'm home," he gruffed as he tossed his shoes off at the door and threw his coat on the back of the couch. The loft was dark except for a light in his study and he let out a long sigh as he stalked toward the kitchen to get some water.

He let his eyes slip shut as he filled his glass from the refrigerator and must have completely missed her sidle up behind the fridge door, because the next thing he knew, she was pushing the door closed with the pads of her fingers and he about had a heart-attack.

"Jesus, Beckett!" He jittered away from her in shock, almost sloshing water all over the kitchen. His hand, twitched over his face as he tries to stop the hard pounding in his heart, and it's only when he stopped jumping around in post-panic that he realized what Kate was wearing.

The purple lingerie was fairly simple. Thin, cool lace wrapped around the back of her neck and framed the sides of the sheer brassier that was tied in the center and around to her spine The frilly lace then continued as two strips along her taunt stomach and tucked around the full lips of her pubis. Castle continued to stare with his hand on the side of his face and his eyes were only brought back up when she chuckled. He noted her dominant smile that was decorated with red-matte lipstick, which allowed the light pink of her tongue to distract him from between her slightly parted teeth. Her hair was a messy bundle of curls and she seemed to be stalking him like prey, and if he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was about to get extremely lucky, then he might be a bit frightened of this extremely intimidating and powerful woman before him.

"Hey," she cooed, sliding closer to his body while continuing to stare him down.

"H-hey," he choked out before taking a step toward her to finally touch any of the skin that she had on display. His hands settled on her sides, just below her ribs and he felt her shiver as he ran his thumbs along the lace down her front.

"So, uh, hi," he sputtered back. Oh, God, was he always this inarticulate around her? He must be, but his sputtering made her laugh and as she dropped her forehead against his chest there was a sense of pride mingling with his arousal. He was the only one who was allowed the privilege to see this side of Kate Beckett; the tantalizingly erotic, sarcastic, dorky, complicatedly wonderful woman.

As she finished chuckling into his shirt, he dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head. The laughing stopped immediately, and the tone for the night took a step away from the hilarious and a sensual touch into the carnal as she wove her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck and placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He hummed and she could feel his sound on her lips.

"Remember when I asked to try something different?" She pondered again, peppering kisses against his throat and tracing his Adam's apple with her tongue. He barely muttered an "M-hm," before curling his hands to the roundness of her behind while he nuzzled into the side of her neck, sucking on the skin at her jaw.

"Have you ever seen _Pretty Woman_?" The question she whispered into his ear started buzzing around his head and he pulled back to look at her with confusion and suspicion. What was she trying to get at, because there was not enough blood to his brain to work out her puzzles.

"Uh, are you trying to start role-playing a prostitute gone trophy wife, Beckett?" Her lips pursed to the side and her eyebrow popped as he finished his question. Kate quickly swatted his shoulder playfully and grabbed his hands as he let out a mocked, "Ow".

"No, Castle, I do not want to be a prostitute, thank you very much," she matter-of-factly told him as she pulled him into the living room by his hands. "But," she started, dropping his hands and sidling up next to the baby grand in the corner, "I do want you to fuck me on the piano."

* * *

The key to Kate Beckett was starting off the foreplay slowly, and then gauging where she was after to see what she wanted next. So, after she hopped onto the baby grand and placed the heels of her feet on either side end of the keys before him, Castle realized that the best place to start was from the top down. He moved in between her legs and pulled her toward him until her sex was aligned with the bulge in his pants. As their mouths met she squirmed to feel more of him and his ears rang with the notes being played by her toes as he ground himself against her.

Her mouth was eager and he obliged its every request. Dipping his tongue past her lips he drew out her groan as he played against the top of her mouth and bit at her lip. Her fingers were working to undo his buttons, and she let out a curse as he started to descend to her collar bone and got in the way of her hands. She moved them to the back of his head, massaging his scalp with her nails, as Castle suckled her skin and descended to pull at the ribbon holding her brassier in place. The cloth fell away to reveal her pert breasts, and he breathed in her scent as he playfully bit at her skin. She let out an airy chuckle as he moved his mouth to suckle and lave at her nipple, and he felt her buck into him as he gently bit at the sensitive flesh.

As he nipped at her breast, Kate's hands found purchase in working against the hard leather of his belt. She fumbled with the clasp and got so frustrated with it that she yanked on his belt loops causing her feet to slide against the keys and play a dissonant chord that had him startle away from her chest.

"Let me take this off!" She growled as she pulled the belt from his pants. "I want to get to your skin." His stomach twitched as her cold hands dove under his shirt to skim along the dark hair under his belly button.

"I don't know, Beckett," he chided as his lips played against hers, "I'm pretty sure the rich millionaire had his clothes on when he sexed up his prostitute on the piano in that movie of yours." He felt her laughter bubble up from her core, and he moved away from her to start a trail of lazy kisses down her stomach in-between the lines of her lingerie.

"Richard Castle!" At his name he circled his tongue around her belly button making her claw at his shoulders, "I-if I was any other woman I'd think you were calling me a hooker." He suckled against the flesh of her inner thigh and moved his hands to cradle her hips.

"Oh, Kate Beckett," he grinned boyishly as he looked up at her from between her thighs. "You are like no other woman." Castle sat himself on the piano bench and began stroking and coaxing the first few notes out of his fiancée's lips until she sang; because in these moments he was her virtuoso and she was his finely-tuned instrument to which he had dedicated his life to learning.

"Castle," her voice was husky and a whisper as she pulled him from his seat. He had made her scream and bang her heels against the keys of the piano, and there was something extremely satisfying as she worked her lithe fingers against the front of his pants.

"Take them off."

She bit at the side of his jaw and ran her nails against the fabric of his still-buttoned shirt as his fingers worked to relieve him of his pants. As they slide down his legs, his boxers soon followed and as he turned to press into her they soon found there was a height problem.

"Lean back, Kate," he suggested as he wiggled between her legs. Kate leaned back, fully spread out against the deep black of the piano cover. Rick grabbed the sides of hips and scooted her off the edge of the piano until most of her body weight was balancing between him, her back, and her feet that kept digging for traction on the slicked keys. Pushing into her, her moans blended with the notes she was pressing with her toes, and as he paused, completely inside her, he swore he could feel her pulse beating out their rhythm.

He wasn't sure if she meant to, but he soon realized that the sounds she made as he rocked into her almost harmonized with the keys she pressed with the balls of her feet. She'd go from slightly gruff lower notes then blend into the higher ones as she wriggled her toes in pleasure. Castle dipped himself forward as he continued to pump into her and licked at the skin of her stomach. Since he was holding her up he couldn't move his hands to massage her clit, so he hoped that the extra attention to any part of her body would help her reach a fulfilling climax.

"I-I need more, Castle," she whimpered as her breath became ragged and his thrusting picked up its pace.

"Brace yourself with your arms," he grunted as he shifted his hand to coax her to orgasm. Beckett shifted onto her elbows, and Castle moved one of his hands from her waist to the bottom of her neck. He slowly moved his hand across her slicked body, letting it press the lace into her overly-sensitized skin. As he reached her sternum he circled her scar with the tip of his finger and felt her shudder at the contact. He thrust harder and faster into her as his hand got closer to her dripping sex, and when his thumb finally circled her clit he felt her body tremble.

"So close," she keened, biting into her bottom lip and throwing her head back, letting her hair fan out against the gleaming, polished black. Her chest was heaving with labored breath and when she came her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She seemed to curl in on herself for a moment and he could feel her contract around him as her toes hit their final melodious din. He pumped a final time and joined her in bliss, muttering her name like lyrics to an old begotten love song.

* * *

"Come sing with me, Katherine!" he heard from his study and, ever curious, Rick poked his head out to see his mother sitting at the baby grand ready to play. He swung his eyes to his fiancée who met his stare and started to blush. He would have laughed if he thought he'd survive.

"No, I'm not really in the mood, Martha, I think I'm just gonna go read in the bedroom." Kate stood up, face burning, and made her way toward him to hide in their room. Rick looked back at his mother who had started to play the opening to, what sounded like, _Oklahoma_ when he felt himself begin to blush when he realized the last time he had heard music from those same keys. With a quick turn back into his study, he was soon met with the exceedingly embarrassed and giggly mess that was Kate Beckett.

"Oh, my God, Castle, I can't look your mother in the face ever again!" Her hands were covering her face and she collapsed into his embrace while shaking her head.

"That's alright," he laughed back, "I think I might have to get rid of the polar bear painting. I feel like it's judging me." They both laughed together, quietly, until they heard Martha yelling from the living room.

"Richard, I think you might have to have someone come look at the piano. Some of the keys are sticking." And with that statement the couple burst into fits of laughter so momentous that they ended up on the floor gasping for breath and clutching their sides while trying, and failing, to stay quiet by covering their mouths.

Yep, he'd never be able to look at the piano the same again.

Fin

* * *

Let me know what you think.

I'm going to mark this as complete, but if I get any ideas or find some inspiration, I might continue to write Castle and Beckett re-enacting other scenes from movies. Might not all be "M" content, but we'll see.


End file.
